Shade of blue Moon Light
by cruel-san
Summary: Fine and Rein a twin sister of the Sunny Kingdom who helped the Mysterious Planet in fighting the Darkness. Now, they happily and peacefully were living in every Kingdom. But one day, Darkness came back again? How? Why? Who will cause this?
1. Chapter 1-Darkness of My Life

Hatred, Jealousy, Alone, Broken, Sadness this is my emotions within me.

I feel nothing inside me.

The empty and full of books called library is one of my favorite places. And favorite spot in this library, upstairs the big window where I can read about everything. This window helps me to saw everything outside of the library. I loved the scenery of blue sky and sea and at night I loved to watch the stars and moon. No one knows this place, only me. My secret hide out when I feel alone.

"Fine, where is Rein?" Shade questioned.

"Hmm. I don't know she suddenly gone when the bells rang." Fine answered with blush.

"Oh. I see." _Where's that idiot? _Shade thought.

"I need to go, Bye"

"Wait, Shade what do you need with Rein?" Fine asked nervously.

"Nothing really" Shade quick answered. Shade walked away, while Fine looking at him.

"Fine, let's go and eat" Altezza called.

At the library, Rein silently reading a book entitled "Moon and Star"

_A story of a princess named Star- star is a planet in universe that always saw in the night. It can be a big and small one. _

_But in her universe she's only a small planet so no one in his universe knows her. She just nothing in all the planets in the entire universe. Not like Sun the lively princess in the universe. _

_Loved by everyone – Sun likes Moon the handsome prince in the universe. Everyone said prince Moon a handsome young man and brave one. _

_But he had a snobbish personality only few could able to talk to him. That's why I'm not interested to Him. _

_Here, in my favorite place in the fields of pure Moon flowers. Pure Moon flower it is a flower that blooms in the light of the Moon. The color of this flower a white with the shade of the light blue and the fragrance is so sweet._

_ I'm always here lying down watching the entire universe that makes me calm. I closed my eyes and smell the fragrance of the pure moon flowers._

_ "Hoi, this is my place." Someone said. _

_When I opened my eyes I saw the person I didn't like the most Prince Moon._

_ Looking at him with annoy glanced "What your place? I'm only one knows this spot" I said. _

_These spot was very far away from the whole pure Moon flowers and I'm only one knew the secret passages to go through this placed it near in the edge of the sea mountain._

_ No one would go in this far placed. In daylight, it's a pure mixed of sky and sea. _

_Why he said that he knew these placed too? Arrghh~ "Hoi."_

_ Back in reality- "What?" I answered. _

_When I opened again my eyes – he was looking at me, face to face in surprised I blushed "Stay away from me" I punched him. _

_"arrrgh~ What the hell you're doing? Why did you punch me?" prince Moon said in pain._

_ "So.. Sorry, I'm so sorry~" I said in stuttering voiced. _

_Then I went near him- I think he really in pain. "Can I see?" When I'm just looking to his face- Suddenly I felt soft lips on my own lips. I'm shocked in a sudden act "You're punishment." I blushed my first kiss for my prince Light it is now gone. _

_I'm felt I'm going to cry but I felt angered "Hoi. Are you crying?" he asked. _

_"You?! I hate you! Perverted prince! That is my first kiss." I said angrily and ran away. That night, I didn't saw his face when I ran away. I locked myself in my room. Another favorite placed it's so quiet__._

"Rein!" someone calling me.

I look outside I saw Shade. _What Shade doing here? Then I remembered I will help him in planting in the Glass house. _

I put the book I reading on my bag to continue it in my free time.

I went outside and running towards to him "Shade!" calling him.

To tease him, I hug him tightly. "Hugs" I said. I felt Shade stiffened in surprised hug. So I broke the hug. When I saw his red face I said in an innocent tone "Shade? Your face is all red." He only turned away, as always "Let's go" _Shade is so cute._

_ But I felt aching inside my heart. Loneliness- Darkness_


	2. Chapter 2-Glass House

Glass House the placed of full of plants, trees and flowers a very peaceful placed I loved too. It's always beautiful even in daylight.

The transparent clear light penetrating inside of the Glass House and birds and insects' sounds I feel like that they're singing and thanking for this beautiful place.

I looked up but the bright light hurt my eyes when I tried it again i saw the peaceful light sky. I sighed and closed my eyes. I felt relieved inside my heart in a second. I smiled. _I never noticed someone looking at me, smiling too._

This is Shade's placed, Shade loves taking care of the plants here. Inside of the Glass House there's a small glass house too, only Shade has a key to enter inside of the glass house, where surrounded with blue and white roses.

There are a two chairs and one table here. Above us there's a small hole for the butterflies to freely enter in this glass cage.

I am watching him arranging the flowers in the vase. "Is there something in my face?" Shade asked.

I realized he looking back at me, I blushed. "Nothing" I answered in embarrassment.

"What are you doing in that creepy old abandoned library, Rein all alone? Shade uttered.

"Ahh— "I'm shocked in his surprised question. Think.

"Secret" I said. "Secret?" Shade answered and glanced at me as if I'm a criminal. I nervously uttered

"R….right, my only secret." "Oh I see" Shade emotionless replied.

"Shade, are you mad?" I asked him.

Shade just keeps quiet. I walked right in front of the table and sat down to help him. Shade cutting the thorns of the red roses, I get the blue one to do the same thing.

_I was nothing, empty, invisible to anyone. Hoping I'm the same of my twin sister happy and loved by everyone. Someone there who will able to loved me back. Broken to my loved, Prince Bright. I feel my heart little by little will drown at the abyss of thorn of roses, thinking deep. _

When I heard Shade voiced I back on my consciousness "Rein, you're bleeding"

"What?" _bleeding?_

When I saw my index finger there's a fresh blood flowing smoothly pierced by thorns of roses _it's hurt and sad_

_ "_Could I see your finger, Rein?"

" Ehhm" I raise my finger up like a broken doll. Shade took my hand and looked at my wounded index finger.

I never thought, Shade sudden act. I realized it when I felt the tongue of Shade suck out the blood on my finger.

"S…Shade what are you doing?" I said uneasiness.

"Sucking your blood" Shade said and looked directly at me as if nothing happening _I'm so embarrassed I felt my face it's so hot hoooot – my heart throbbing, no way, thinking about someone else._

"Shade stop, it's okay now."

When he's done he released my hand and took his handkerchief inside his uniform, wrapped my hand by his handkerchief.

"Done." Shade finally said.

"T..thank you" looking down at my hands with his blue checkered handkerchief. It's so neat and smells good but now his handkerchief covered with my blood stained.

"Next time be careful, I'm not always here to taking care of you" I noticed Rein normal face changes in a sad one.

"Not always?" she whispered I don't know why? – I feel guilty what I said

"But you're hand it's so sweet smell like a pure moon flower." I said quickly.

_Pure Moon flower?_ _The flower in Moon and Star's story _

_"_Pure moon flower?" I uttered

"Yes, It's a legend flower. A flower that blooms in the light of the Moon and it has a white with the shade of the light blue color, its smell so sweet.I only saw it once when I was a child, when Mother tour me inside Father's Glass House."

Curiosity struck on my head when I'm listening in Shade's story.

"Can I go to your Father's Glasshouse, Shade? I want to see the flowers of pure moon flower? Please?"

Shade shocked, and silently thinking about Rein's request "Let me think of it." Rein kissed the cheek of Shade in excitement

"Thank You, Shade." Shade just sighed.

Knowing that someone else listening to their conversation – jealousy and hate feelings. Shade thinking about his Mother's story when he was a child, Rein excited about pure moon flower in reality but aware that someone else inside of the Glass House. _Jealousy and hatred._


	3. Chapter 3-Red Flower

I'm Fine one of the princesses of the Sunny Kingdom, the other one is Rein we're twins but we're totally different to each other. She has a blue haired and sea-green eyed girl same traits with our father, King Truth, she also a feminine one, not like me, I'm a red haired and eyed girl same with our mother, Queen Elsa. With our separated traits with our mother and father, I'm more closed to our mother not like Rein she closed with our father. But we're not the same in physically and attitude sometimes, we are really closed to each other, binds with being twins, but sometimes I can't understand what my twin sister Rein thinking and doing. I know her, deep I don't know her. I only know that she loves accessories and dresses. She likes Prince Bright of the Jewelry Kingdom, one of our friends now. She easily annoyed and not easily to trust people when it comes to people she didn't liked, one of the people she hated was Eclipse but when we're visited the Moon Kingdom we learned the true identity of Eclipse that he was the Prince of the Moon Kingdom he became our friend and he's more closed with Rein, not with me. In the first time I saw him I fell in love to him not knowing she liked Rein. Eclipse but his true name was Shade. He was aloof and kind of boastful person but I knew with my heart that he was a kind person. – My love at first sight and the feelings inside me that I don't know what is it.

"Fine let's go and eat" Altezza called.

"I'm coming!" I shouted back.

The last moment I saw Shade, he's asking about where's Rein and walked away.

We're now separated with Rein to each other because of the different projects that assigned to us.

"_For the incoming winter holiday you must do your projects it could be a group, partner or individual" Banjo-sensei said._

Two weeks ago –

_"Rein! Rein! I hope we're become a partner to our project" I happily told her._

_ But when I turned to her side she's just looking outside the window wearing a face that I can't read._

_ I called her again "Rein!" then she's now in looking at me _

_"What is it, Fine?" Rein questioned._

_ I smiled and said again the words I uttered a while ago_

_ "I hope we're become a partner to our project." _

_And she replied with smiled "I hope too" I never put in to my mind what's Rein thinking that time. _

_"Next Rein!" Banjo-sensei called. _

_Rein walked towards to Banjo-sensei and put her right hand inside the box. _

_"Okay, pick one Rein" Rein picked a paper to give it to Banjo-sensei, Banjo-sensei declared_

_ "Individual, sorry Rein you're not lucky to became partner of Fine."_

_ Rein back to her chair and look at me "Sorry Fine, I'm not lucky today." Rein apologized._

_ I feel sad but I can't helped it "It's okay but is so sad to do project alone." _

_"I think so but I can't help it." Rein replied wearing a force smile. _

_The last time I'm with my twin sister, Rein_

_ "_Fine! Fine!" Leone cried.

"Ah! Sorry! Everyone I'm not in myself" I apologized.

"It's okay! We know that you're sad because of Rein." Bright said calmly.

"Hmph! We can't help it; it's a lottery in the first placed, right? " Altezza hissed.

"Yeah! You're right." I answered.

_I'm into group project with Bright, Altezza and Leone._

"Don't mind it, I think Rein doing good so eat a lot to less you're worries." Leone comforted.

"Thank you" I said.

_ I'm on my room since then when I last saw Prince Moon in the pure moon flower fields in my secret placed. When I always remembered him I felt annoyed badly, I didn't know why. I hate him, I hate him for kissing me, and I want to eat him alive. Who the hell he was? What he was thinking about not all the princesses in the universe interested to him. Argghhh~ I rolled back and then to my bed. When I heard Meteor, she's my trusted maid here and my childhood friend also._

_ Knocking and calling my name, "Princess, Princess is you now awake?"_

_ "Yes! I am! Why?" I shouted and walked to my door to open it I just peeked_

_ "Star! You have a visitor and you would be glad." Meteor said excitedly_

_. "Who's my visitor, anyways?" not interested I asked._

_ "It's Prince light" _

_"Prince light?!" unbelievably I uttered._

_ Prince Light the person I really liked since then when I was in my training in fencing club, I became friend to him, When our last training in fencing club Prince light had a mission to find a precious stones in the Dead planet. – was very dangerous placed but very rich in different minerals. _

_"Star?" Meteor worriedly asked _

_"Wait for a while, I'm going to change" I excitedly changed my clothes._

_ "Okay" Meteor happily answered._

_ I wear my under the knee dark blue coat dress with blue ruffles in the end, I wear my black stockings and blue boots, my hairstyle same as always but I braid my few strand of my front hair and I used my pair silver heart earrings._

_ At the garden, I saw the calm and smiling face of my prince he calmly waiting and watering the sun flower – Princess Sun's flower._

_ He noticed me and looked at my direction "Star" prince Light happily called my name._

_ "It's been a long time" then he hugged me, "Yes, it's been a long time" I whimpered. _

_He looked at me _

_"Are you crying?" he worriedly asked_

_ "I'm not" I cried._

_ "I'm so happy that you back safely" and I smiled. _

_"Yea, you're right."_

_ "Take a sit" Prince light stated. _

_I sat down in the bench and he sat down beside me._

_ "You're so cute with your dress"_ _he noticed._

"_My dress only, not me" I hissed and pouted._

_ He laughed "No, I mean until now you're so cute." I blushed._

_ "Thank you."_

_ We started our conversation about his journey, precious stone and many things. I'm glad to be with him but deep inside I'm so so sad hungrily wanting to notice my feelings about him._

Break time-

Fine finished their lunch at the cafeteria with Leone, Bright and Altezza. She walked around, to get a fresh air and to find Rein too. She looking around then she saw Rein but she's not alone, she's with Shade? Why? She wants to call Rein but she thinks for a while and followed them they're going in the Glass House.

While following the two, she remembered why Shade finding Rein. What are they going to do?

"Fine!" someone called her, she turns where's the voice coming, she saw Auler.

"Oh! Auler, Why?"

"Did you see Altezza?" Auler timidly asked.

"Altezza? I think she's in the library with Bright and Leone."

I turned in the way of the Glass House but the two gone quickly, "Thank you, Fine"

"Welcome"

I walked again and reached the Glass House I entered to find them, I saw them inside the small glass house, I knew that the small glass house is restricted to anyone, I remembered the time, I wanted to enter to that place because I attracted to it and amazed in the beautiful architecture and design.

By the time I'm going in someone else told me it's restricted because someone else own that placed. And why Rein and Shade there? I'm jolted at my place behind the tree because of the loud voice coming inside the small house and echo through the whole Glass house

"Rein, you're bleeding"

"What?" I heard them thanks to opened door of the small glass house. I think Rein hurt, I want to help cure Rein but-

_"_Could I see your finger, Rein?"

" Ehhm" Rein raised her finger up like a mannequin.

Shade took her hand and looked at Rein's wounded index finger.

I'm shocked in Shade sudden action he sucked Rein's finger "S…Shade what are you doing?" Rein said uneasiness.

"Sucking your blood" Shade said and looked directly to Rein.

_I felt my heart going to crush but I couldn't help it._

"Shade stop, it's okay now" Shade released Rein's hand and Shade took his handkerchief out inside his uniform, he wrapped Rein's hand with his own handkerchief. _I felt jealous I hope I'm now in Rein position._

"Done." Shade finally said.

"T..thank you"

"Next time be careful, I'm not always here to taking care of you" Fine noticed Rein normal face changes in a sad one and I saw her whispered but don't know what she's saying.

"But you're hand it's so sweet smell like a pure moon flower." Shade said quickly.

_Pure Moon flower?_ _What is it? _

_"_Pure moon flower?" Rein uttered happily

"Yes, It's a legend flower. A flower that blooms in the light of the Moon and it has a white with the shade of the light blue color, its smell so sweet. I only saw it once when I was a child, when Mother tour me inside Father's Glass House."

"Can I go to your Father's Glasshouse, Shade? I want to see the flowers of pure moon flower? Please?" Shade shocked, for a while

"Let me think of it." Rein kissed the cheek of Shade in excitement

"Thank You, Shade." Shade just sighed.

_I'm totally shocked Rein's action for kissing Shade easily liked that. I felt not only jealously but hatred, too. I know that, Rein knows my feelings about Shade but what she's doing right now? I cried. When they become so closed like that?_

_"Hmmm" someone grinning._

* * *

**Sorry for the long stuff, for removing this chapter and up again. I'm just thinking kinda long but I didn't changed this chapter at all. **

**My apologies and for so long update. Those who read ****Shade of blue Moon Light**


	4. Chapter 4-Awake

I stood in the middle of nowhere, I can't see anything, and it's all covered by black.

Rein~ Rein? Find me? Love me?

'Who are you?' I am, you. 'Me?' Right, you. 'Why?'

Answer your question by yourself. Find me? Are you afraid?

The voiced vanished.

'Afraid?'

Rein felt coldness, alone in a whole darkness.

_Am I afraid? _

_For what thing?_

Somehow Rein in the middle of nowhere felt her heart eating by darkness.

Darkness that make her heart numb in everything.

Rein~ Rein~

'Hmmm' someone shaking my body when I opened my eyes I saw Shade with Tio worried.

"Are you okay? Princess Rein" Tio asked.

_A dream?_

"Yes, I'm totally fine"

I said with smile.

"Liar, you're not fine and why are you sleeping outside its totally cold now." Shade offense.

I stand up and keep my book I reading on my bag, sudden I saw a person walking in the pathway through the main hall.

He's tall, not so skinny; he has an earring in his left ears, a shoulder length hair braid and his long bangs covered his right eye.

"A new student?" I uttered.

A new student looked at me as he smiled.

"Rein? Are you really alright?" Shade worriedly asked.

"I'm alright." I directly answered and smiled.

I stared at the ground, winter season is coming.

"Wow! It's really cold today." Sophie said.

"Where's Rein again?" Altezza angrily asked.

"I noticed Rein became so distant to us lately. Don't you think so?" Mirlo said worriedly.

"Yeah." Sophie answered.

Altezza saw Fine coming, "Oi Fine we're here!"

"Oh I really hate winter; it's so different from the Sunny Kingdom weather." Fine complained.

Fine looked around to find Rein, "Where's Rein?" Fine innocently questioned. _Fine think deep, she remembered about the Glass house_

"Sorry Fine, we don't know." Everyone said.

"Ha~" I blew to my hands to kept my hands warm but my hands absorbed the cold.

"What are you doing here?" someone asked.

I looked up to see the person, the new student.

"Nothing really" I answered.

"Oh? Why are you alone?" he asked more.

"It's none of your business and I'm used to it." I answered snobbishly and hugged my both legs.

"So you're kinda loner, alone here at the back of the dorm, under the withered tree, sitting here at the metal chair turned to be cold." His words delivered arrogantly.

"The hell you care." I emotionless replied, without opening my two eyes.

"hmm~ You're so~" he curiously

"What?" I irritated. When I opened my eyes, he directly staring at me, his face looks like really curious checking my face with his hands his chin.

"You know you're face is so close." I said. I stood up and went back at the dormitory.

"Hmm~ my Rein" new student said.

"Rein!" someone called.

I turned my head and I saw Shade waving, "Shade?"

I waved back, Shade now walking at my side, "It's a miracle you visited me here at the old dormitory." I act curiously.

Shade just straightly looking at the hallway, "Everyone, worried about you, mostly Fine."

"Ah~" I uttered. My happy face turned to sad one and I felt Shade staring at me.

_"Princess Star! Princess Star!" Meteor hurriedly called. _

_"What? Why are you panicking? "I questioned boringly. _

_ "You received a letter from Moon Kingdom." Meteor excitedly announced. _

_"Moon Kingdom? Huh?" I repeated sarcastically._

_"What? Are you not interested?" Meteor asked. _

_"Hell no, Moon Kingdom, with a perverted arrogant prince. I don't care if all princesses like him. I only loved was Prince Light." Princess star devilish faced turned to a dreamy girl. _

_"But I'm curious what kind of contest ~" Meteor sadly said. _

_"May I take a look?" I grabbed the invitation and opened it. _

_"A Moon Castle invitation to all princesses to the universe,_

_We challenge you to a traditional Moon dance contest, held at the Moon Castle, princess who will win the Diamond Tears. I'm glad you to come. _

_Queen of the Moon Castle,_

_ Queen Moon_

_"Diamond Tears?" Meteor asked. _

_"Is that 'thing' real?" Princess Star curiously about the Diamond Tears history and it was real. _

_Meteor stared and grinned, "Are you interested about the gem?"_

_"I..I read it but.. "Princess Star shook her head. "Only dance?" _

_Meteor smiled. "Yeah, only dance." _

_Princess Star and Meteor looked at each other and read what each other thinking._

Rein closed the book she was reading and hugged it.

"So sleepy" Rein mumbled and stared at the ceiling of her room.

Rein closed her eyes, a while ago an unexpected visiting of Shade. They were talked about Fine and everyone worried about her and also about the Pure Moon Flower~

Someone knocking at her door, Rein stood up to peek to see, "Good evening," greeted and smiled on his face.

"You're here again?" Rein said annoyingly.

"Just want to have some tea and a little chat at the living room." New student invited.

"Okay, Wait" Rein agreed.

Rein put her jacket, arranged her messy hair to her left shoulder. She went outside and come along to the new student to the living room with a huge fireplace.

Shade saw Rein walking in the middle of the night with someone.

"What is it, Shade?" Bright and Auler asked.

"Nothing." Shade quick answered.

* * *

**EEH~ Ehh..tou.. Long waiting Chapter 4! weeeeeh~ enjoy, if ever you really enjoy. 'salute' dies~ **


End file.
